iValentines Day
by xoxPrincessSeddiexox
Summary: Sam and freddie just don't get the facts of love.. R&R :)


**Hey hey everyone. Its xoxPrincessSeddiexox with yet another iCarly FF for you ;) thnx so much for the reviews on my first story Hickeys.. I mean for a first FF I didn't expect such great feedback :) so here's my new one-shot**

**Enjoy :D**

**BTW: i dont own iCarly... but yes i still own Nathan's heart 3**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Ugh...

Valentine's Day...

The worst day of the year.

I don't even know why we celebrate this day. It's so stupid. I mean everyone does the same thing, the couples have sex all night and the singles drink the night away eating chocolate and watching corny romantic movies with the most obvious ending. I still don't see the point in watching them anyways. But luckily since me and my oh so bestest, yes bestest should be a word, friend/sister in the world are single, we get to mope together... yay.

I walked to Bushwell Plaza as usual, and was "delightfully" greeted by Lewbert with a "MAAAHHH STOP WALKIN' ON MY TILES YOU FILTHY ORGANISM!" And of course I responded with a toss of a water balloon, filled with some of my spit and febreze. What? I'm a Puckett what do you expect? And he needed it the guy stinks.

I ran up the stairs with one our favorite movies, Knocked Up, funny as hell. But when I got to the door there was note

_**Hey Sam,**_

_**I'm so sorry but I got this unexpected call from Griffin to go to his place and watch valentines day. **_

_**I mean come on Sam he's sooo hot, i just had to take him back. But again I'm really sorry and I hope to make this up to**_

_**you. Oh and btw I think I can hook you up with one of his cousins. Who knew that everyone in his family is SUPER HOT! **_

_**I'll see you around**_

_**hugs n kisses**_

_**-Carly**_

Great. Just great. She _would_ leave me alone for a guy. Whatever I'll just pick this lock and...

"Sam?"

**Freddie's POV**

"What are you doing?" I asked

"You know the usual, breaking into peoples homes without their permission. What's it to ya?"

"Nothing. Ooh Knocked Up! God I've always wanted to see that, but, you know my mom"

"Uh...yeah...shut up you're breaking my concentration"

"Sorry, you wanna come chill out or whatever?" I asked nervously. She looked at me like I was crazy. _Good job idiot, now she's going to break your arm, again, _I thought.

"Your mom home?" she asked in a serious tone.

"Nope not until tomorrow"

"Cool. Now move momma's hungry" I laughed at her hunger. I always found that to be so adorable about her. After Sam practically ate everything in the fridge we watched Knocked Up, I haven't laughed so hard in ages. When the movie was finished we headed in my room to just relax and suppress our loneliness on one of the most stupidest days of the year.

**Sam's POV**

"Sooo, what happened to Carly?" he asked. What the hell is with this kid? Why can't he just realize that she doesn't want him, and that maybe I do, I think.

"She's on a date with that Griffin kid" I said.

"Oh. What does she see in him anyways?" I just rolled my eyes

"Maybe it's 'cause every time they kiss she feels 'fireworks'" I responded sourly

"She says that with every guy"

"You think she's right?"

"Huh?"

"You know the 'fireworks' and everything?"

"How about we find out?" he asked, his hands shaking

**Freddie's POV**

"With you?" she asked

"Uh I- I mean w-well if you w-want to then that's-"

"Dude chill out and just kiss me" And with that I attacked her. Our lips moved in sync for about a good three minutes or so, until she broke us apart.

"So... You feel anything" I asked

"Nope"

"Me neither"

"Haha How could we be so stupid?"

"Heh I don't know, wanna do it again?" I asked with the biggest smirk I've ever made. But I didn't wait for her to answer, I just crashes my lips onto her again. I felt more than fireworks, I felt an explosion of passion that not even Carly could feel. I licked her lips letting her know I was ready for the next level. She parted them and I explored the inside of her beautiful body, she tasted sweet. It started to get hot and before we knew we were on the bed our shirts on the ground. I looked into her dreamy eyes panting heavily. After we caught our breathe we started again. I was so lost in ecstasy that I didn't realize how far we went until it hit me, orgasm. It was the most amazing feeling. It felt so right and I didn't want it to end.

"haha" she laughed

"What? Whats so funny?" I panicked, _did I do it wrong?_ I thought

"Oooh that was great, and unexpected." She said dreamily. I kissed her on her forehead and opened my arms for her to snuggle up against me.

"Happy Valentines Day Princess Puckett"

"Happy Valentine's Day Nub" She smiled

* * *

**Short, simple, yet perfect in my opinion. umm review? I'm like the worlds biggest procrastinator so if it seems rushed.. I'm very sorry. I'm coming up with a new story that will, yes, not be a one-shot. In case you're interested its called "Girls Can't Get You Pregnant." Yeah weird title I've had this story in my head for a year now.. i know.. lol .. but since I'm busy with a new school and house this story may not be up for a while so just be patient ;)**

**3 HAPPY VALENTINES DAY :D**


End file.
